


NSFW Alphabet with Nightwolf/Grey Cloud

by GojiHime_99



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: Before I even begin, I have to apologize because I may thirst for the Nightwolf but I also feel bad for objectifying him because he’s such an honorable character. I hope I did him justice as he isn’t the easiest to write suggestive things for because, well, he’s such a gentlemanly type of guy, and seems pretty low-key in terms of “bedroom romps.” I just feel so dirty writing kinky shit about him XD If The Great Spirit ever finds out, she’ll smite me down so fast I won’t have time to react :O.Anyway, here is a NSFW Alphabet for Nightwolf because he needs more love. I mean, I always liked the character but his MK11 design is just really gorgeous, am I right?





	NSFW Alphabet with Nightwolf/Grey Cloud

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) **

He’s an absolute sweetheart. He’ll get you whatever you need, will hold you close, will tell you how much he loves you and how beautiful you are to him. He’ll double check with you to see if you’re ok, especially if the two of you got a little kinkier than usual. You know he’d never hurt you on purpose, but he still wants to make sure he didn’t do anything that was too rough by accident.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) **

When it comes to you, he loves everything about your body. He’s not a shallow person, and prefers emotional and intellectual attraction over physical. If he had to pick, though, it would be your face because he loves to admire it and gently hold it in his hands. Doesn’t matter how your face looks–to him, you’re lovely. He takes good care of himself by staying active and eating healthy (he’s not a big fan of junk food), and is obviously gorgeous, but he’s not a vain person. He’s very modest, and doesn’t brag about his looks or show off for you. If he had to pick what he liked most about himself, though, he’d probably say his hands. He’s a hard worker, is a fierce hand-to-hand combatant, and, of course, he definitely is skilled with his hands when it comes to pleasuring you.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person) **

Not really a fan of making a mess on you (He’s also a bit of neat freak anyway). He finds it to be more intimate if he can finish inside you with or without a condom. If you really want him to come on you, though, he’ll oblige but feels a little bad about it, like he’s degrading you in some way.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Even though he’s too shy to have sex in a public area, he does fantasize about taking you out for a hike and fucking you up against a tree–and doing whatever he can to make you as loud as possible. It’s a more primal urge for sure, and sometimes his mind likes to go to some very naughty places. However, he won’t act on it as, like I said, he’s a very reserved person. But that doesn’t mean he can’t compromise by getting kinky in the bedroom instead 😁

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Not a whole lot, and most of it was when he was younger, and even then he wasn’t sleeping around on a regular basis (casual flings don’t interest him). It’s been a while for him as sex is not his top priority and he’s had a lot of responsibilities since becoming Nightwolf. However, now that he has you in his life, someone he loves and cherishes, he will definitely take the time to learn everything about your body and how to please you. He’s a very considerate lover.

** F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) **

Any position where he can see your face. He thinks you’re beautiful and loves to see your expressions of pleasure when making love to you.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) **

Nightwolf has a pretty dry sense of humor, and seeing as how he views sex as a very intimate act, I don’t think he’ll be making jokes or anything. He may be playful but that’s about it.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Since he has you now and wants to make it easier for you when you give him oral, he keeps things neat and tidy downstairs.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Very romantic, very soft and sweet. He treats you like royalty when he’s making love to you, whispers adoring things in your ear, loves to caress and kiss your body, loves the feel of you in his arms, enjoys making you feel loved…he’s a total sweetheart, and sees sex as a physical way for you two to further explore the emotional connection you share.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He’s really not into it. Sure, he did it sometimes when he was younger (like most young men) but, as he’s gotten older, it’s just not his thing. He’s got a lot of self-control and can keep his urges at bay pretty easily. Although, with you in his life, there is that rare occurrence where he can’t help himself because he misses you, and he’ll masturbate. Still, he much prefers to have you instead of using his hand.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Biting. Now, he won’t bite hard enough to draw blood, but he does like leaving little love bites on you and loves it when you do the same to him. It kind of turns him on to mark you and be marked by you. And if you make sexy little noises when he bites you, he’ll be even more aroused. Maybe it’s the wolf spirit in him or maybe it’s just him being him? 😉 If you’re not into it, though, he won’t be mad or disappointed. Your pleasure and comfort come first for him.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He prefers the comfort of somewhere familiar and private, preferably the bedroom. He’s a bit of a traditionalist and also can be quite shy, so doing it in some secluded place in public doesn’t appeal to him. Plus, he won’t be able to take his time with you if you two are somewhere you could easily be caught, and he hates to rush any time he spends with you.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Being flirty with him, teasing him, wearing something cute or sexy by surprise, running a hand over his thigh, crawling into his lap and kissing him, telling him how much you love and want him…

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’ll never do anything that could actually hurt you, and won’t try anything new unless you say it’s ok. He’s not big on dirty talk as he doesn’t like to say anything degrading to you (even if it’s a kink of yours), and would prefer you to refrain from speaking like that to him during sex. He respects your wishes and your needs, so if you say you want to stop or that something is too painful, he’ll immediately stop and will make sure you’re all right. He won’t be pissy with you about it, either. Your comfort is extremely important to him.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Not very experienced at giving or receiving, so he’s nervous the first time he goes down on you. However, with your guidance, he’ll quickly learn what makes you moan, pant, plead, whine, scream…and he’ll take his time drawing out your pleasure, too. To him, you sound and look so incredible while you’re trapped in a state of ecstasy. He definitely has a preference for giving oral because of this, and he just simply loves making you feel good. As for receiving, he’s shy at first, but once you get him worked up, he’ll become much more relaxed and vocal for you. Seeing you on your knees, sucking him off while making eye contact can make him fall apart in the best possible way. If you haven’t gotten something from him, though, after blowing him, he’ll be sure to return the favor.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

He prefers slow, passionate sex. He’s a romantic at heart, and loves taking his time making you feel amazing. He wants to take in every detail, wants to make every moment count, and wants the experience to be memorable. He loves to worship your body with his mouth and hands, loves taking you apart again and again. If he rushes, he feels like he’ll be doing a poor job and won’t be able to give you all you need.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He prefers to take his time with you, loves to worship your body and give you all the pleasure you can handle. Sex, in his mind, is another way for the two of you to deepen the emotional connection you both have. Quickies don’t really allow for any of this, and he hates the idea of rushing any time he spends with you. If he’s with you, he’s going to give you his full attention and savor every moment, every sound, every caress, every kiss….

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He’s willing to experiment with different positions and kinks but won’t do anything that could hurt or make you feel degraded. He also prefers to be intimate in comfortable, familiar places in private. Risking sex somewhere public is not something he’s interested in as he’s a very reserved person.

** S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He’s fit af so he can definitely go at it for hours without getting tired. If you aren’t up for more than one round, he’ll be understanding. But if you want to go multiple rounds, he’s got more than enough stamina to keep you thoroughly satisfied for each one.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s not really a fan. He much prefers to get you off himself and doesn’t feel comfortable having toys used on him (he’s a bit old-fashioned in this sense). However he understands why you might want them for when you two aren’t together and you need to find release.

** U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He can be quite the tease since he loves to take his time drawing out your pleasure and listening to all the wonderful sounds you make as he does so. He likes to surprise you as well by slowly building you up until you reach an explosive climax that takes your breath away.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s typically a reserved lover when it comes to the noises he makes. Lots of low but deep moans of pleasure, whispered words of love and affection in your ear, some grunts here and there when he’s getting close…However, if you get him riled up enough (like going down on him and deep-throating him by surprise), you’ll get louder noises out of him, and he may even cry out your name. He might be a little embarrassed the first few times he does it because he’s the shy, sweet type. But once you assure him how much you love hearing him, he’ll become more comfortable with it.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

**SFW;** He loves cuddling with you. He doesn’t come off as a snuggler in public, and most would be surprised to find this out. He loves to hold you, though, loves the feel of your body against his, love having you safe in his strong embrace. He enjoys cuddling outside with you, too, looking at the stars or watching the sunset/sunrise.

**NSFW;** He loves it when you pull his hair when he’s going down on you. It lets him know he’s giving it to you exactly how you like it, and he loves the sting he feels on his scalp

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words) **

He’s got a big dick. I know it. I just know it’s big. He won’t brag about it, though because he’s a private person and is very modest. He blushes whenever you comment about it, which is so cute.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It wasn’t very high before he met you, but now that you’re in his life, it’s a little higher now. Sex isn’t the most important thing to him, so his urges are under control most of the time. However, when the two of you are alone together, he’ll definitely be more inclined to pursue sex with you, especially if you’re teasing him or if the two of you have been apart for a while.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He can fall asleep fairly quickly, especially if the two of you have been going it for a while. He’ll make sure you’ve gotten all you need in terms of aftercare first and foremost, though. He does prefer to wait to fall asleep until after you have because he loves to admire how lovely and peaceful you look in his arms.


End file.
